ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Parkman
Bill Parkman (born on October 31, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler formerly signed to the New International Wrestling Alliance and is a one-time NIWA World Champion. Biography Early life Bill Parkman was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on October 31, 1982. After much debate from his biological parents, Bill was placed up for adoption and was adopted just days later. Not much is known about Parkman's biological parents, but his past with his adopted parents is very well known. As Parkman puts it, he had a very rough childhood. He describes his adopted father as a drunkard, who believes that money solves all problems, even when it comes to family. Parkman's adopted mother is "a perfectionistic bitch" who decided to bring Parkman down on everything he did. As he grew up, his father had him and his mother move numerous times. Since he was born, Parkman claims that his family resided in at least 18 places spanning from his hometown of Calgary to Plant City, Florida. Obviously, this caused a great deal of depression and solitude for Parkman, as he was never able to really grow close to anyone due to his family's hectic schedule. Even when Parkman's father had seemed to have settled down for a bit, Parkman still decided to stay distant from people, as he refused to feel the loss of friends once again. In a last ditch effort, while living in Scottsdale, Arizona with his father, Parkman made a couple of close friends at school. It was through them that Parkman became hooked on professional wrestling. Every Monday was like Christmas for Parkman as the Monday Night Wars raged on and was introduced to Raven, who had just came to WCW from ECW. Raven's mystique, care free attitude, and overall look had Parkman hooked and he knew from that day on that he would be a professional wrestler and that Raven was going to be his measuring stick. Parkman idolized Raven in every way and hoped that one day he would meet the ECW alumnus and would be taken under his wing, so to speak. After his high school graduation, Parkman decided to follow his dreams and signed up to become a wrestler with the local promotion, Arizona Championship Wrestling (ACW). Arizona Championship Wrestling For Bill Parkman, this is where it all began. In ACW, Parkman paid his dues and learned all about the politics of the locker room setting. When Parkman first entered ACW, he wanted to portray the Raven character which he had seen on TV, but the ACW management put a quick stop on that and Parkman's dreams. Management told Parkman that in order to be on their monthly show, that he would have to work hard and listen to what they say. Parkman agreed and started his life in professional wrestling by setting up the ring, doing some refereeing, helping with the sales, and dismantling the ring when his fellow wrestlers were done for the day. After a couple of months, management decided to give Parkman a shot, but not the way that he had planned. The bookers decided against the Ravenesque character that Parkman wanted to portray and instead had Bill be a face and they gave him a very family friendly gimmick with the name of Bill Pokémon, in hopes of gaining some cheap popularity by banking off of the hit Japanese anime which had been a craze at the time. Bill stayed with the gimmick for a few weeks before tragedy struck in Parkman's life. On May 12, 2002, his off again, on again girlfriend of 2 years decided to take her own life and blamed Parkman for it. Obviously, Parkman was devastated at the loss of his love and his personal life as well as his professional life suffered. No longer could Parkman bare to wrestle with a fake smile and under the Bill Pokémon moniker. "How could ACW management expect me to go out there and be all nice and chipper when I just lost one of the most important people in my life? I mean really. If your girlfriend or wife died, could you put on a happy face every night? I don't think so." Parkman left Arizona behind, without fulfilling the rest of his dates with the ACW, and went back home to Calgary, in hopes that by returning home, everything else would fade away. Parkman would not be seen in the wrestling world till the winter of 2003. WOCW In the winter of 2003, right before the turn of the new year, Bill Parkman, donning the Raven look, signed up with WOCW and made an immediate impact upon his debut by winning WOCW's Hardcore Title on his first night. Over the next few months, Parkman was able to retain his title and also put his challengers on the injured list numerous times. Finally finding a way to let out his pent up anger, Parkman was unstoppable in WOCW's hardcore division. Unfortunately, Parkman's time in the WOCW came to a quick end after a backstage altercation between Parkman and the head of WOCW, Shane Styles. WOWF Not much is known about Parkman's time in the WOWF. There is records in the archives showing that Parkman won the WOWF Hardcore Championship, but left shortly after as the WOCW and WOWF merged. CDW/OTB In the spring of 2005, Bill Parkman popped up once again on the wrestling radar, as he signed with the rapidly growing, Only the Best Wrestling promotion. A few weeks passed after the contract signing when Parkman received a phone call from the owner of OTB, John McCarthy, who asked for Parkman to travel on the road with the CDW brand, to help with the up-and-coming stars, to help with the business aspects of the brand, and to have a reliable worker on the roster. Parkman agreed to help out and during his stint in Complete Destruction Wrestling, Parkman befriended another young star, who shared Parkman's love for Hardcore wrestling, Robert Goblynn, who was known as "The Goblin". The two lit up the CDW brand, having brutal matches and having the audience wanting more. The two friends were put into the CDW World Championship Title and Television Title tournament, where the winner of the tournament would be crowned the 1st ever CDW World Champion, while the loser would be given the CDW Television Title. Goblin and Parkman decimated each other in an extremely bloody Hardcore match on the company's pay per view debut. In the closing seconds of the match, the Goblin nailed his version of a Swanton Bomb on Parkman, who, with the combined weight of himself and Goblin, left a nasty dent in the hood of a car on the set. As the ref counted the 1-2-3, Parkman, in defiance, raised his right shoulder off the car's hood in an attempt to kick out of the pin, but the referee ignored it and the Goblin was crowned the first ever CDW World Champion. The crowd cheered both men and gave them a standing ovation, but while the crowd cheered, the backstage reaction was not the same. The owner of CDW was irate with Parkman and his defiance and refused to put Parkman on the CDW's televised show again and wanted him off the CDW's roster. McCarthy reluctantly agreed to take Parkman off the CDW roster, but let Parkman come to the OTB Brand, but he would come to the OTB brand after a 3 month suspension without pay for his antics during the pay-per-view and his backstage attitude. Parkman's time on the OTB brand was short lived. After 2 months of waiting, Parkman finally got a call from McCarthy saying that Parkman would be coming back at the next month's OTB pay-per-view and that he would teaming with his old CDW friend, The Goblin, and that they would be taking home the Tag Team Championships. While most would be thrilled to hear such news, to be working with a friend and winning a prestigious title, Parkman was very apathetic at the opportunity. Parkman never felt right about the company putting over the Goblin instead of himself and even when Parkman was brought back, his attitude stayed the same, and even started to effect his relationship with his tag partner. A couple of months passed and while still 1/2 of the OTB Tag Team Champions, Parkman became bored with the situation and decided to stir up some controversy. Parkman went out on live television and began to tell the audience the planned storyline between the OTB World Champion, Seth Hudson, and his new fiancee, Katrina. Only a few minutes passed before the OTB World Champion, Seth Hudson, ran down to the ring and got into a shoot fight with Parkman. The two were finally split up by OTB officials and the locker room, but while Hudson was pissed off at Parkman, the young Canadian had a huge grin upon his face and was loving every minute of his new found infamy. Parkman continued his antics on next week's show as he claimed that Katrina was cheating on her fiance, Seth Hudson, and that he had proof of said affair. Once again, Hudson bolted down the aisleway and began to fight with Parkman. OTB management finally had enough of Bill Parkman and released him from his contract. Indy Scene After the fiasco with OTB Wrestling, Parkman had a hard time finding work. When he was able to get booked, he worked with his old tag time partner, The Goblin, but things really got rough between the tag team. One night, Parkman, in a jealous rage, assaulted his friend, claiming that Parkman's failure in OTB and CDW were the Goblin's fault and that the Goblin didn't deserve to be in the spotlight. Parkman once again took time off from wrestling, but returned to the ring in October 2005 when he signed a contract with New International Wrestling Alliance. New International Wrestling Alliance 2006 2007 In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'As "The Hardcore Icon" Bill Parkman' ***''Dragon Sleeper'' ***''Parkman Bomb'' (Dual Powerbomb Combo) ***''Evenflow DDT'' ***''Devil's Flight'' (Variation of the Frog Splash. Rarely used.) ***Drop Toe Hold into table, which rests upon the steel steps on the outside of the ring ***Many variations of the low blow ***Short arm clothesline *'Fighting Style' **Following in his teacher's way, Bill Parkman's fighting style can be summed up in two words: Dirty and Hardcore. While the Hardcore Icon shows off his innovative ways of destruction and is quite comfortable in this setting, much of the wrestling community does not know that Parkman is also skilled at technical wrestling. *'Signature taunts' **Sitting in the corner of the ring, in tribute to his teacher and idol, Raven. *'Entrance Music' **Early in his career, Parkman used an instrumental version of "Crucify Yourself" by fellow Canadian, Chris Jericho's rock band, Fozzy. **Upon entering CDW and CDW's parent company, OTB, Parkman begun to use Drain STH's "Alone" **After years of searching for a fitting theme song, Parkman came into the NIWA with "Suffer" by Staind, and it has been his theme ever since. *'Managers / Tag Partners / Associates' **Raven **Heather Parkman **Cory "CDX" Diebold *'Quotes' **"Your Pain will be My Bliss" **"What about Me? What about Parkman?" *'Nicknames' **The Ice Man **The Hardcore Icon **Hell's Guardian Devil **The Lone Wolf **Lobo Solitario **Loup Solitaire Championships and Accomplishments *'W.O.C.W.' :*Created the "Parkman's Rules" Match :*1st Ever Hardcore Champion :*Undefeated during his stint there. :*Company folded with Parkman as the only Hardcore Champion. *'W.O.W.F.' :*Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *'Complete Destruction Wrestling' :*First and only CDW Television Championship :*Called up to OTB Wrestling *'Only the Best Wrestling' :*OTB Tag Team Championship (1x) *'New International Wrestling Alliance' :*NIWA World Championship (1 time) :*NIWA Hardcore Championship (2 times) :*Longest reigning champion in NIWA History :*Member of the NIWA Hall of Fame, Class of 2006 *'Elite Online Championship Wrestling' :*Co-owner with Cory "CDX" Diebold Personal life Bill Parkman and real life wife, Heather Parkman, have known each other since their late teens, and dated for a few years. Just like the Parkman character, Bill and Heather have a very controversial relationship, but live together happily in their home in Banff. Bill is an avid video game player, and loves to ride his motorcycle, when the weather permits. If the weather doesn't allow Bill to ride his custom made Titan Sidewinder, he drives around town in his 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, which rumor has it, was used in the Nicholas Cage movie, Gone in 60 Seconds. Bill also has a wide range of musical tastes, is a huge movie buff, and has been known to play his James Hetfield autographed Gibson Explorer Pro guitar from time to time. References / External Links NIWA Website Category:Characters Category:NIWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers